


Halloween - The Preparation

by MasonRust



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonRust/pseuds/MasonRust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is coming around again, and Gordon is never one to miss an opportunity to prank his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween - The Preparation

There are many types of Halloween lovers in the world on a ranging scale from mild to extreme, and Gordon fell on the extreme end of the scale. If there was something Gordon loved, it was dressing up and scaring people. Or pranking people, or anything that would result in fun for him and embarrassment for them. And while in the past he’d had trouble carrying out his desired plans this year chaos and terror would reign. Gordon finished drawing up this years scheme, carefully mapped out the traditional way in ink on paper. He sat back in his chair and gazed at his work, feeling quite proud of himself.

The 30th began with a stealth attack, the difficulty being setting up without anyone noticing. He woke early and had his swim before dripping back into his bedroom and waking up his computer. Gordon sipped on a glass of water as he worked, carefully setting up the audio and distributing it on a timer to the array of speakers across the island. While they were perfect for music and announcements, Gordon doubted that his father approved of what they were going to be used for. But that was half the fun. The other half was evading John for two whole days, keeping him unaware of the pieces falling into place. The next step was lighting, and he opened up the code for the islands lighting. Gordon almost gave up hope at what looked to be over 16 pages of solid code but instead took another gulp of his water and prayed that no rescues would fall in the next hour.  
If there was one thing that John could be relied upon for it was documentation. Every step in his process was carefully laid out, carefully documented for whatever poor sap happened to inherit the almost overly complex coding for the light timers. Gordon didn’t know where John had picked it up: all his early stuff was a complete mess, and it used to take him hours to trawl through to find the good bits, but Gordon was thankful that he had. Opening his own document, he began the alterations, carefully inserting and modifying the little lines of code until they formed the tapestry of what was going to conspire.

Gordon had a set of rules for each of his brothers: five governing factors for keeping them off his tail. Virgil’s had been cemented years ago, Alan’s ever-so-often augmented and Scotts occasionally re-arranged and Kayo had seven. John’s however were hard to pin down and keep track of, but there was one that always held true: he had a spectacular sense of timing. Unfortunately that often didn’t bode well for Gordon, and when the hologram flickered on he barely managed to hide his work in time.   
“Hey Johnny.”  
“Gordon I have a job for you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Its solo: we have a trawler taking on water.”  
“Why is it always a trawler taking on water?”  
The huff of laughter in reply was enough and Gordon grinned, saved what he was doing and took the steps down to the hangar two at a time.  
When he arrived back Gordon showered and just managed to avoid falling into bed, but he swung himself back onto the computer and polished off his code. Carefully hiding it within the neat lines of Johns, Gordon shut off the screen and stretched. It was time for the kitchen.   
Despite the quality of the cooking that often came out of the kitchen, Gordon liked the kitchen. Finding a large enough bowl he raided his small and secret supply of glucose syrup and food dye. The clear liquid drained into the bowl and almost reminded him of science class, back when he’d gone to science class. Gordon had hated everything but the experiments, and he’d taken to those with gusto. Lighting things on fire was always on his agenda. Briefly disturbed by Alan fleeing his homework, Gordon began to stir in the dye. It was a complicated process, and Virgil would probably have been better at mixing up the colours than he was. Gordon tipped in the red and began to drop in the green, bit by bit. Despite his quest for realism, he was careful to make the blood a little too red and a little too thin.

Bowl carefully under his bed, Gordon returned to John’s code and did some more tweaking, copying the good bits into his compilation. With a yawn he wandered down for some more food, stopping in the living room. Virgil was sitting at the piano, lid up and hands on the keys but not playing.   
“Hey bro.”  
Gordon got a grunt in reply and Virgil narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked into the ether. Stuffing a bagel into his mouth Gordon watched him think for a long minute, before Virgil shook his head and returned to earth.   
“And here I thought that Alan was the astronaut. Welcome back to Earth.”  
“Very funny.”  
Virgil grabbed the rest of Gordon’s bagel off his plate before Gordon could intervene.   
“Hey! Get your own!”  
“Why would I when I can have yours?”  
The bite he took was prolonged and the amount of enjoyment over-played, and Gordon gave him the best glare he could. Virgil just grinned and finished the mouthful.   
“Thanks.”  
“I hope you enjoyed it.”  
Gordon returned to the kitchen, this time preparing two instead of one before returning to the piano.

He was lying in bed when the klaxon sounded, and Gordon could stop the long sigh before he rolled out, taking most of the sheets with him. Staggering out into the living room wondering what emergency could possibly have called for klaxons at 11PM, he was met with a grim faced family and an exhausted Alan.   
“FAB. Time to go Gordon. Alan, you stay as reserve.”  
For once, Alan was more than happy to curl up on the couch and Gordon couldn’t stop a slight twinge of jealousy as he changed into his uniform.  
The next day John was extra lenient thanks to the night that had lasted until midday. Gordon took a couple of hours before wandering into the hangar to make his final preparations. Everything was ready.


End file.
